Save Me
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: Post 4x23. Katherine tries to commit suicide. Elijah comes to her rescue and conforts her. One shot. Kalijah.


**Save Me**

"Damn it, Damon let me out!" Katherine Pierce punched the door with her fist, leaving a throbbing pain behind. She hissed as she rubbed her knuckles, damn it she kept forgetting that tiny fact that she was human now.

Her throat was sore from yelling so much and she felt like she was going to cry. Yes, the tough vampire Katherine Pierce felt like crying. And why you may ask because Damon Salvatore had locked her up in her room as if she were three years old.

She wanted to stab her doppelganger Elena in the heart right now, but of course little Elena was safe at college for orientation having the time of her life pretending she was a normal human being, yippee!

Katherine had been locked away for almost three weeks since the beginning of the summer and she was desperate.

"Damon!"

"No can do sweetheart," Damon's sarcastic voice came from behind. "If you wander off sooner or later people are going to find out that you're not really what they think you are and soon that pretty little face of yours is going to be damage."

"And so what you're just going to keep me locked up in here?" she asked through gritted teeth. She had tried calling and recalling Elijah Mikaelson her favorite Original and at some point her boyfriend. But no such luck. Katherine was dead to Elijah.

He wanted innocent, weak Katerina and no way in hell would Katherine become that.

She heard Damon walk away and Katherine fell limply to the floor. "Damn it," she heard herself mumble. She felt the tears crowning her eyes, but she promised herself she would not cry. She wouldn't dare sink so low.

She gulped once and blinked twice and soon the feelings were gone.

She entered the bathroom and look at her face. Tired face, puffy eyes, sharp cheekbones. Gone was the beautiful, immortal Katherine Pierce instead there was a human skeleton in her place.

She had refused to eat very much in the past few weeks throwing every tantrum in Stefan and Damon's direction in hope that they would let her leave, but no such luck.

Katherine was not stupid she knew exactly what Damon was waiting for. He was waiting to go blab to Klaus that he was back in business when it came to his hybrids. There was a new blood bag in town.

"No, not again." she promised herself. She would rather die than be Klaus's human blood bag for the rest of her life. Heck, she would rather die than be a human in the first place.

She couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. There was no vampire here that would be willing to give her blood and her chances of being a vampire were slowly slipping away.

_I can't do it anymore_. She hastily opened the drawer and picked up the pink razor. She couldn't believe how melodramatic she was being.

She placed the blade on her wrist. She couldn't help but smirk at herself. "So this is how it ends Katherine. Well, there's no doubt about it you had a nice life. A long five centuries."

She moved the blade swiftly across her wrist.

Cut.

Blood oozed from the cut in little droplets.

Katherine held her breath to avoid the sting. Again. Cut.

Slowly little droplets of blood fell on the sink. _Goodbye Katherine. Nice knowing you._

* * *

"Katherine." Damon closed the door behind him. He whistled as he climbed up the stairs. "Katherine, come on let's not play the torture princess game you know you deserve this." He stood in front of Katherine's room feeling slightly annoyed when Katherine didn't answer him. "Katherine?"

He pushed back the drawers and chair he had used to block the door and opened the door. He looked at the room curiously. Everything seemed to be in perfect order. Bed was made. Clothes and shoes were on the ground, books were on their bookshelves.

"Kat-" he stopped suddenly. What that smell? Blood.

"Shit." he mumbled as he opened the bathroom door and found Katherine passed out on the floor. Blood was pouring out of her wrists at rapid speed. Her skin was pale and she looked more dead than alive. He sat her up in his lap, her head just kind of fell limp across Damon's shoulder. "Damn, Katherine you're one gutsy gal." he mumbled as he inspected her bloody wrists and the razor. "Felt like there was no way out, huh?"

Damon couldn't exactly say he felt sorry for Katherine, but he did admire her; he never thought that in a million years Katherine would actually kill herself. She loved herself.

He bit into his wrist and positioned her head so that she could swallow the blood. "Come on, drink."

Katherine protested a little, but she was too weak.

She drank some of the blood before she managed to pass out. Damon bandaged her wrists as best as he could before he put her to bed.

He pulled out his cell phone as he closed the door. There was only one other person beside him, Stefan, and Elena that knew Katherine was human.

"What's wrong with Katerina?" the voice said almost immediately.

"Yeah, about that." Damon hesitated. "We need to talk."

* * *

"Where is she?" Elijah Mikaelson looked flushed and out of breath even for a vampire as Damon answered the door a few hours later.

Damon raised his head to signify upstairs. "You might want to avoid upsetting her, before you know she does anything crazy. She's kind of vulnerable right now."

"And are your positive that she tried to. . ." Elijah's voice broke off, obviously he didn't like repeating it.

"Kill herself?" Damon rolled his eyes. "Yes, apparently our famous seductress had some suicidal wish."

Elijah gave him a stony glare. "I can do without the sarcasm, Damon. What room is she in?"

"First door on the right."

"Thank you."

When Elijah opened the door, he couldn't believe the sight. That was his Katerina. Sleeping on the bed looking defeated instead of the cunning, sassy, and sweet vampire-now human he knew she was.

Elijah had been the first one to know that Katherine was once again human. He had decided to keep it from Klaus, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep it hidden forever.

She had been calling him constantly, but Elijah had ignored her calls. Now he wished he hadn't.

He was only grateful that Damon had found her on time. If she had died, he would- he shook away the idea.

He approached her bed. Katerina still looked in pain even though the vampire blood had saved her life. The bandages on her wrists looked sloppily done.

Katherine slowly opened her eyes and looked confused at her surroundings, almost sad.

"I'm alive?" she sounded almost disappointed.

"Yes, Katerina." Elijah said hurt and sadness in his voice. He patted her cheek, he could feel the bones on his hand. Had she always been so thin? So vulnerable? "By pure luck."

"Elijah." she said rather hardly. She scoffed, anger that him of all people was seeing her like this, all weak and pathetic. She really wished she was dead. "What are you doing here? I thought you had more important things to do in New Orleans."

"Nothing is more important than you, dear Katerina." he said caressing her cheek again.

Katherine stubbornly pulled back. She would resist his charm.

"Why are you being so difficult?" he asked sounding sincerely frustrated. "I'm trying to help you."

"You aren't doing anything," Katherine snapped back. "I don't need you anymore, Elijah."

He shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"Believe what you want." she said icily. "It's the truth."

"No, it's not we both know that. You're scared Katerina of your new life, you're frightened and vulnerable." he accused as he traced his fingers on the injuries on Katherine's wrist. "Let me help you."

Katherine pulled back. "The only way that you can help me it's by turning me back."

"You don't understand you have received a gift!" he shook his head.

"Gift?" she said sarcastically. "More like a curse, both of us know that as soon as word gets out someone will come by to snap my neck."

"I will protect you, Katerina, I swear." he said as he looked at her messy bandages. "Please trust me." he said almost pleating.

Katherine closed her eyes. "Do whatever you want Elijah."

Elijah tried to ignore her cold tone. He went to the bathroom and picked up the first aid kit. He sat next to her on the bed and started redressing her wounds. Katherine flinched as he started cleaning them, but they were both quiet as he worked. He bandaged them up tightly.

"Thank you." she said after a while.

Elijah nodded. He pressed her head against his chest gently. "Sleep now, Katerina." he said using compulsion on her because he knew she would never do as she was told. She was stubborn and would fight with him to the very end.

He saw Katerina frowning at him, but he pretended not to see.

"Never do that to me again, Katerina." he said sounding angry at her as he scolded her. "I wouldn't be able to bear it if I lost you."

Katherine mumbled something before she slowly fell asleep, feeling safe in Elijah's arms.

* * *

"You're still here?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at Elijah a few days later when the Original stepped inside the Salvatore house.

"I'm going back to New Orleans, I merely stopped by to say farewell." he saw that the cuts of Katherine's wrists were still visible, but not as bad as before. "I merely stopped by to give you a present."

Katherine paused. "A present?"

Katherine loved presents.

"Yes, I believe both of you need someone to keep each other company." from behind his back he pulled out a snow white kitten with blue eyes. "She looked lonely at the animal shelter, you told me one time that when you were a child you used to have a white cat. I'm told her name is Ginger."

"That's a stupid name." Katherine spat, but her fierce look disappeared when she saw the white kitten, she looked happy. "If anything her name should be Snow, she is a white kitten after all."

"You can name her whatever you want." he said as the kitten jumped into her arms. To both of their surprises she didn't rip the kitten's neck off. Instead she petted Snow and the kitten purred back. "I better get going, Katerina if you need anything please call me. I promise that this time I will answer."

She nodded never taking her eyes off the cat. "Thank you. . .be safe."

Elijah gave her a warm smile as he kissed her forehead. "I'll come back soon, Katerina."

Katherine nodded slowly as if she desperately wanted to believe that. "I'll be waiting."

**THE END**


End file.
